bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
100th Episode Celebration/Quotes
(The opening starts the title card comes the 100th Episode Celebration title with the cardboard. Fanfare then applause and cheering and title goes up and the curtians open.) (As the instrumental plays "Another Blue's Clues Day") Periwinkle: Oh, hi. It's you. You're here. We're almost ready for you. Hold on just one second, okay? (Then looks) Joe! They're here! (The friend goes inside) (group chatting behind door) Mr. Salt: Ready! Periwinkle: Here we go. (The camera zooms and Joe opens the door & all the gang are here.) (song ends) Joe: Hi! Friend: Ba-bow Joe: Guess what. Today is the 100th day you have come over to play. (group cheering and the confetti comes falling down) Joe: So we're throwing a big party, and it's all for you. (The friend goes to the chair and opens like Jeopardy and the 100th day has opened then 4 friends play instruments then Donavan comes then Shovel comes) Shovel: Joe, places. (Then Joe runs by then mailbox and say hello and the screen comes down and applause and cheering) Mailbox: Hello, and welcome to the 100th Blue's Clues Day celebration. We put this party together for you, our friend (The clipshow pictures are shown Joe Gets a Clue, Blue's Big Musical, What's So Funny? & Patience.) ''to celebrate the clues you've helped us find, the songs you've helped us sing, the laughs we've had and the games we've played. ''(Then the screen goes up.) ''And now here's the host of the party, the ever-spicy, never-dicey king of sodium himself, Mr. Salt. ''(The microphone moves away. Then Mr. Salt came here. then applause and cheering) Mr. Salt: Oh, thank you. Thank you. It's so good to see you. Welcome to the party. Let's give a big hand to our... guest of honor... You!'' (Then applause and cheering) You know, I would like to start by proposing a toast: ''(Then eats the toast) to the 100 time you've come over to laugh and to play-- hear, hear! (Then grabs a cane and to dance.) One, two, three-- hit it! (Starts playing 100 Days, 100 Shows! and starts singing) How many wonderful times have we had here? Blue: (barking 100) Mailbox: How many games have we played that made us glad here? Blue: (barking 100) Joe: How many friends and how many clues? So many ideas to use! All: 100 days! Mailbox: I brought you letters! All: 100 shows! Sidetable: It's so exciting! All: 100 times! Blue & Magenta: (barking The times you came here to play) All: 100 days! Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: 100 snack times! All: 100 shows! Shovel Slippery and Pail: We really dig it! Joe: 100 times you came here to play! Talking bout Periwinkle: Shapes. Tickety: Numbers. Mailbox: Letters. Sidetable: Songs. Mr. Salt: Parts of the body. Mrs. Pepper: Painting. Shovel Slippery & Pail: Planting. Slippery: Reading. Mailbox: Writing. Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: Groovy pool parties! Joe: How many times have you helped me out? So come on now and help me shout! All: 100 days! Tickety: 100 dances! Everybody: 100 shows! Slippery: So many bubbles! All: 100 times! Blue, Green Puppy & Magenta: (barking The times you came here to play) All: 100 days! Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: 100 juice pops! All: 100 shows! Sidetable: 100 notebooks! All: 100 times! Periwinkle: The times you came here to play. Joe: 100 days with you. Mrs. Pepper: Means 300 pawprinted clues Mr. Salt: There must have been a million. Joe: Where's Blue? Snail (Operatic): Where's Blue? Joe: 100 days! 100 days! (song ends (Applause & Cheering) Joe: And now, we have a special surprise guest here to see you. (The gang is trying to grunting & breathing push the present) Blue: Bow Joe: You've helped him find... hundreds of clues... (orchestra plays chord) His favorite animal is an anteater... (orchestra plays chord) And he's come to visit... All the way from college. (orchestra plays chord) Who do you think it is? (Steve is getting out of the present) Everybody: It's Steve! (applause) Steve: Hey, Joe! Joe: Hello, Steve. Steve: Mailbox. Tickety. Tickety: Hi, Steve. Steve: Shovel. Pail. Both: Hi. Steve: Hey, Blue how are the clues? Blue: Ba-ba-ba-Bow Steve: Ooh, (The gang is leave) it is so good to see you. Wow! This is some party. (applause and cheering) (Steve walks over Joe and the screen is going down.) Joe: So, Steve, tell us-- how's college? Steve: It is great. I'm learning so much. I'm counting to these huge numbers and I'm reading amazing stories. Yesterday we did the cyclone experiment. (The crowd says wow) Joe: No! Steve: Yup, and I am co-captain of the junior varsity hopscotch team. (The crowd says Ooh) Oh yeah. Joe: Wow! It sounds like college is an amazing place. Steve: It is. It really is. You know, we've been to lots of amazing places. Joe: That's true-- hundreds of amazing places. Steve: Yeah, like um, like the jungle (The clipshow pictures are shown Pretend Time, Shape Searchers, Animal Behavior!, Shy, Draw Along with Blue & a picture of a lighthouse) Joe: And the grocery store. Steve: Underwater. Joe: Blue's school. Steve: Chalk World. Joe: Rhode Island. Steve: Rhode Island? You've been to Rhode Island? Joe: No... but I've always wanted to. (audience laughing) Steve: Oh, fair enough. Joe: So, let's take a look at some more of the places we've been. Steve: Sure. (Steve and Joe is time to watch the montage.) Mr. Salt (narrating): The Places We've Been. (The song was plays the instrumental extended version of "Glasses" from Magenta Gets Glasses was used for the clipshows: What Is Blue Afraid Of?, Blue's Play, Patience, Pretend Time, Shape Searchers, Art Appreciation, Blue Goes to the Doctor, What's That Sound?, Adventure, Superfriends, Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, Inventions, Can You Help?, What Does Blue Want to Build?, The Snack Chart, Words, Blue's Big Band, Bugs!, Periwinkle Misses His Friend, What Was Blue's Dream About?, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, Blue's News, Blue Goes to the Beach, Joe Gets a Clue, The Baby's Here!, Blue's Book Nook, Colors Everywhere!, Prehistoric Blue, What's So Funny? & Nature) (The next scene is where Steve.) Steve: You may have scene our next special comedy guest-- at such hot spots as the Laundry Basket or the Top Drawer. It's-- Sock Puppet: Sock Puppet. (laughing) Hi, how are you? Hi, Steve. Steve: Hey, Sock Puppet. Sock Puppet: So, Steve, I have a joke for you. Steve: Really? What is it? Sock Puppet: Well, why did the sock cross the road? Category:Quote